


Taking Care of You

by CominUnderFire



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CominUnderFire/pseuds/CominUnderFire
Summary: Sav gets the stomach flu and Joe takes care of him
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Savage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Taking Care of You

Sav shifted on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. He groaned in complaint, burying his face on the pillow. He hated being sick, it felt like hell and spending the whole day in bed without doing anything made him feel useless. But, well, in the state he was he couldn't do much, he was so weak the trip from the bed to the bathroom already felt like an adventure for him.

He wanted to sleep, he needed to sleep, but he couldn't even though medication had leave him drowsy and the illness itself had him exhausted. God, everything would be way easier if his whole body didn't hurt that much. At this point he was sure his head and stomach had decided to take turns to torture him.

The creak of the door opening was heard and soft footsteps padded in his direction, stoping next to him. Feeling a new weight on the mattress next to him, Sav took all his strenght to open his eyes, distinguing the Joe's figure sitting at the edge of the bed.

-Hey there, mate -Joe smiled, raising his hand to gently stroke his curls- How you feeling?

Sav just sighed, closing his eyes and sinking into the tender touch.

-Like I'm going to die -Sav answered in a overly dramatic tone

-It's only the stomach flu, love, you'll survive -giggled the singer.

Joe moved his hand down to cup his forehead, taking his temperature

-Your fever's gone down, that's a good thing -Joe said taking his hand away. Sav wanted to complain at that action, he was enjoying the caress.

-I brough you some ginger tea -Joe said offering him the cup he was carrying- You need to stay hydrated and it would help you with the stomachache

-Oh, Joe, you're an angel -Sav thanked. He tried to sit up, going a bit too fast. Bad idea, the sudden movement made him feel dizzy. But Joe quickly noticed it and laid his hand on the curly's arm, steading him and helping him properly sit.

Sav muttered a 'thanks', giving him a small smile.

In moments like this, he realized how lucky he was to have someone like Joe by his side.

He had been there for him the whole time, bringin him everything he needed: some medicine, a hot water bottle, a bowl of soup... whatever, whenever. He had even been there when he woke up in the middle of the night and rushed into the bathroom to throw up. Joe got up inmediately to check if he was okay and stayed there with him, just offering his silent support by holding back his hair and rubbing his back to soothe him during and after that awful moment.

He had just been there like everytime he needed him, showing how much he loved and cared for the bassist, although that hadn't stopped the complaints.

"You'll got yourself sick!", "You don't need to do that, I'm fine!"... Those were some of the most common phrases heard through the last days, but the singer didn't care, he wanted to take care of his best friend and he was going to do it no matter what.

Once properly accomodated against the pillows, Sav took the cup Joe had been offering him between his hands, letting out a tiny content sound when he felt the warmth of the drink. Fever had him shivering so he was grateful to have something hot.

-Did you get some sleep? -Joe asked softly

-A bit, i don't know, like half an hour -Sav said, bringing the cup to his lips and taking small sips of the hot berverage, he still felt nauseous and didn't want to be sick again.

Joe watched Sav closely as he drank his tea, a smile drawn on his face. He looked a lot better now, his cheeks had more color and he didn't look like he was going to be sick every five seconds. He was getting healthier and that made him happy.

Once he finished, Joe took the empty cup and placed it on the nightstand before turning his attention back to Sav.

-You should try to sleep some more -Joe said, covering the bassist with blankets when he laid down on the mattress again.

-I can't, I feel too bad -Sav complained- My head hurts -he said burying his face on the pillow again

-Oh, then wait, I'll get you some ibuprofen, it'll help -Joe said as he started to get up.

Sav shook his head, grabbing Joe's hand so he wouldn't go away.

-I don't need that -he said raising his gaze to Joe

-Then, what do you need? -Joe asked

Sav moved his gaze away, licking his lips. He seemed to had an idea but was re-thinking his answer.

-Can... Can you just stay here with me until I feel asleep? -Sav asked- Like... Can we cuddle?

He know it was wrong because Joe could get sick too, but he needed affection, he needed it so bad. He could blame it to the illness, he was always so clingy when sick and right now he felt so miserable and was desesperated for a hug.

Joe didn't answer right away and for a moment Sav thought he was going to say no, but after a few seconds he nodded. He just sat completely on the bed, leaning his back agains the headboard and opened his arms for Sav.

Taking a blanket and wrapping it around himself like a burrito, Sav layed between his arms, resting his head on Joe's chest.

-You're warm -Sav mumbled presing his cheek agains the singer's body. He could even felt his heartbeat, something that he found strangely soothing.

Joe smiled, wrapping one of his arms around the curly's back and moving his other hand to his head, running his fingers through his messy curls. The blond watched Sav as he closed his eyes and his face relaxed under the soft touch, turning from uncomfortable expresion to an almost blissful one.

-Feels nice, uh?

-Yeah -the bassist answered, his voice muffled against Joe's chest- Please, don't stop

Joe wasn't sure what he had done, but only a few minutes later Sav was sleeping like a baby.

Carefully, the blond placed Sav on the mattress and got up, tucking him in and kissing his forehead before leaving the room.

With a smile on his face he padded to the kitchen. Sav would probably be hungry when he wake up so it sounded like a good idea to make some soup and rice. Cooking wasn't his thing but he would do anything to help Sav feel better.

He was his best friend after all and he needed to take good care of him.


End file.
